Generator Rex ONE SHOT
by Sarah9797
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please don't flame me too hard... I really have no idea how to write anything like this... But i was watching Generator Rex and this is what popped into my mind.. Let me know what you think! Thanks! Sarah9797


A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first shot at a fan fiction. I know it's a little fluffy but oh well! Let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

~Sarah

We sat in his room in the Providence headquarters. We had been playing video games for hours to try and keep me occupied during my recovery. My surgery was about a week and a half ago, but I am still pretty weak. I can't roam around much or do anything overly strenuous. Rex was always there for me. When I had my first episode I was with Rex. He's my best friend. After the Nanite Event, he lost his memory. The Event affected me as well. The nanites in my body had left my heart weak. That's why I needed surgery. I had a pacemaker put in to keep my heart in a steady rhythm. Rex helped me forget about everything going on around me.

I was sitting there happily kicking his but at the game we were playing. I looked over at him and caught a glimpse of a very troubled face. I looked at him again somewhat confused. "What's wrong?" I asked glancing between him and the screen. He just kind of shrugged me off. "Rex, what's wrong?" I asked again. This time he paused the game and turned to look at me. I gave him a really, really confused look. He sighed. Noticing that I'm getting increasingly confused, he began to explain his thoughts. "Quinn. I've never experienced normal, well, not that I can remember anyway. But I can guess what I think is normal. Does that make sense?" I just tilt my head to the side a bit trying to figure out what's coming next. "I'll take that as a no." he continued. "What I'm trying to say is that, whenever I'm with you, I feel like my life is finally normal, like I'm finally a normal guy. You make my life feel what I think is normal. But I can't help but get this feeling when I'm around you. It's kind of, how do I put this, like the way I feel about Doc Holiday only… I don't know… different." At this point I can tell he's getting nervous because he started to rub the back of his head and look at the ground.

I was left somewhat speechless for a while. I could feel the blush come over my face. Did he just confess to me that he likes me? "Don't you have like a super crush on the Doc though?" I asked curiously trying not to let my nervousness show. He looked up almost in shock when I asked this. This gave me the perfect view of the rosy color forming on his cheeks as well. At the sight of this, I could no longer contain my nervousness. I looked down and sighed. "Well… What if I said that I…" I could feel my heart begin to race. "Kind of…" All of a sudden, I felt like I got punched in the chest and my vision began to go dark. I felt myself begin to fall forward off of the chair I was sitting in. I heard Rex yell my name, "Quinn!" I felt his arms around me as he caught me from my fall. He supported the upper half of my body as I lay across his lap. "Quinn! Hey! Are you okay?! Quinn!" I can hear him calling me. I hear the door open and hear Dr. Holiday's voice. I can't hear what she's saying though. I feel myself get picked up and moved.

I was trying so hard to open my eyes just to let him know that I'm okay. I can hear a door open and close behind us. I let out a sort of moan. "Quinn? Quinn!" I hear Rex say. I open my eyes to look at him. Doc Holiday looks at me as says, "Quinn? It's Doc Holiday. Can you hear me? The nanites in your body are reacting to the pacemaker. They triggered it to fire without warning. We're going to try to fix it. Just sit tight." I let out a sort of chuckle. This got Rex confused. "Why are you laughing?" he asked as we went into an examination room. "Her nanite levels look fine. What could have triggered her pacemaker?" Dr. Holiday thought out loud. I could see Rex look up at her through my foggy vision. "If it wasn't the nanites, then what was it Doc?" he asked. I decided it was my turn to speak. "You." I said weakly. "Me?" "Yes. You." "What did I do?" he asked concerned. "You got cute on me." I replied with a weak smile. Doc finished her tests that she was running and then silently left as she figured out what was going on.

"You… You think I'm… cute?" he said in a state of disbelief. I just shook my head. "So… why did that make your pacemaker fire?" he asked innocently. I chuckled, "After you said that you got the same feeling you have for Doc Holiday, only different around me, that made my heart race. That made my heart race so fast, that my pacemaker decided to take over." He looked at me with an expression I've never seen him have before. He looked so nervous that I just couldn't stand it. "So you can never let your heart race? Not even when you're doing something exciting?" he asked rubbing the back of his head again. I just shook my head no. He looked at me and said, "What if…" he began walking toward me from his corner of the room. "Just this once…" he put his hand near my head on the bed I had been place on. "I could let your heart race?" I felt the blood rush to my face as my heart started to race. He could see my increase in heart rate from the monitor I had been hooked up to. He put is face really close to mine and just gazed into my eyes.

It feels as though someone is using my chest as a boxing bag. He can see my fight for consciousness happening before his eyes. He very gently took his hand and put it on my chest never moving his gaze from my eyes. His hand covers practically my entire chest. I can feel his nanites flowing within me. I can feel the rhythm of my heart change to its irregular pattern once more. "Rex... What are you… doing?" I asked trying to catch my breath. I'm positively exhausted from the pacemaker, but I can no longer feel it in my chest as my heart continues to race out of time. Rex doesn't answer me. He just keeps his eyes fixed on me. His hand still pumping nanites through my chest, he closes his eyes, leans in, and connects his lips to mine. He passionately kisses me for about 30 seconds before the need for air for me becomes too great as I still haven't caught my breath. He pulls away opening his eyes. "I can feel your heartbeat." he says. "It's crazy…" I looked at him with a smirk, "Well that usually what happens when you put your hand on someone's chest Rex." "I meant the rhythm of your heart… oh… wait… oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" He pulls back and begins to blush. As soon as he pulled back, I felt my heart skip a beat and my pacemaker kicked back in. It hit so hard that I lost consciousness almost instantly, but I held out just long enough to see the bright red color of his cheeks. After I was out, he leaned forward, kissed my forehead and said, "You make me feel like a normal guy Quinn. For that, I would gladly hold your heart in my hands, even if just for a little while. That way you can feel what I feel every time I'm around you."


End file.
